Bingo (Old)
The Bingo Event is a special event in Counter-Strike Online. Overview You will automatically win 1 bingo number whenever you've used 1 advance code decoder. The numbers would be randomly generated from 0 to 99 and it is possible to win a duplicate number which had appeared before. ; Reset Reset the bingo board and any reward item composition. Also, any opened bingo numbers will be cancelled. Caution! The types of rewards and their locations will change. All shaded bingo numbers will be cancelled. ; Shuffle Shuffle the numbers on the Bingo board. Opened bingo numbers would be kept as open status. It is unusable if you've cleared more than 1 horizontal, vertical or diagonal line (available to use after reset) or if you've shaded more than 11 bingo numbers. ; Rules If you use 1 advance code decoder during the event period, you will win 1 bingo number ranged from 0 to 99. If your winning bingo number matches any one on the bingo board, the following bingo board will be opened and once the bingo numbers in a line have been shaded, you will receive a reward corresponding to its direction (horizontal, vertical or diagonal). It is common to win numbers which do not exist on the bingo board or existing one that have been shaded. Obtainable items 'South Korea' 4 September 2014= ; Permanent *Rail Cannon *Plasma Grenade *Plasma Gun *Beam Sword *Compound Bow *UTS-15 Pink Gold *SKULL-3 *SKULL-5 *SKULL-11 *MG36 *M79 ; 30 days *AWP *M4A1 *AK-47 *Desert Eagle *Excellent Genes *Deimos *Light Zombie ; 1 x 100% success enhancement material *Damage *Weight *Accuracy *Recoil *Rate of fire *Ammo |-| 26 June 2014= ; Permanent *Bendita *Afro Hair *Elegant Hair *Plasma Gun *Beam Sword *Compound Bow *UTS-15 Pink Gold *ARX-160 *AI AS50 *MG36 *M79 ; 30 days *AWP *M4A1 *AK-47 *Desert Eagle *Excellent Genes *Stamper *Light Zombie |-| 27 June 2013= *AK-47 *AT4-CS *AWP *KSG-12 *M32 MGL *M4A1 *M79 *MG36 *PKM *XM1014 *Desert Eagle *Excellent Genes *Light Zombie *Beam Sword *Salamander *Combat Master *Choi Ji Yoon *Wakizashi *Wedung *Thompson Chicago *Bomb Specialist *Plasma Gun *Deadly Shot |-| 12 September 2013= *Compound Bow *UTS-15 Pink Gold *SKULL-1 *SKULL-7 *SKULL-9 *Leviathan *M32 MGL *M79 Saw off *Salamander *Thompson Chicago *Wedung *XM1014 *Light Zombie *AWP *Desert Eagle *M4A1 *AK-47 *Excellent Genes *Deadly Shot *Bomb Specialist *Combat Master *Wakizashi *Choi Ji Yoon 'Taiwan/Hong Kong' 23 September 2014= ; Permanent *Rail Cannon *Plasma Grenade *Bendita *Afro Hair *Elegant Hair *SKULL-5 *Ethereal *Compound Bow *Beam Sword *Plasma Gun *Leviathan ; 30 Days *AWP *M4A1 *AK-47 *Desert Eagle *Light Zombie *Heavy Zombie *Voodoo Zombie *Deimos *Ganymede *Banshee *Stamper *Sting Finger *Venom Guard |-| 8 July 2014= ; Permanent *Bendita *Afro Hair *Elegant Hair *SKULL-5 *Blaster *Ethereal *Compound Bow *Beam Sword *Plasma Gun *UTS-15 Pink Gold ; 30 Days *AWP *M4A1 *AK-47 *Desert Eagle *Light Zombie *Heavy Zombie *Voodoo Zombie *Deimos *Ganymede *Banshee *Stamper *Sting Finger *Venom Guard |-| 2 July 2013= *Plasma Gun *Beam Sword *Ethereal *Salamander *AT4-CS *M32 MGL *PKM *Lightning HZ-1 *Lightning LZ-1 *Lightning BIG-EYE *MG36 |-| 'China' 24 September 2014= ; Permanent *Rail Cannon *Plasma Grenade *Bendita *Afro Hair *Elegant Hair *SKULL-5 *Ethereal *Compound Bow *Beam Sword *Plasma Gun *Leviathan ; 30 Days *AWP *M4A1 *AK-47 *Desert Eagle *Light Zombie *Heavy Zombie *Voodoo Zombie *Deimos *Ganymede *Banshee *Stamper *Sting Finger *Venom Guard |-| 24 September 2013= *Compound Bow *UTS-15 Pink Gold *Plasma Gun *Beam Sword *M79 Saw off *Leviathan *Salamander *Thompson Chicago *Wedung *AT4-CS *StG 44 |-| 10 July 2013= *Plasma Gun *Ethereal *AS50 Pink Gold *M32 MGL *Lightning LZ-1 *Beam Sword *AT4-CS *Lightning BIG-EYE *Salamander *Lightning HZ-1 'Japan' ; Permanent *Flintlock *Lightning SG-1 *Katana *Wedung *Luger P08 *Winchester M1887 *Thompson M1928 *Lightning SMG-1 *TAR-21 *XM2010 ESR *Criss *Yuri *Kart Rifle *Lightning Big Eye *Green Dragon Blade *AS50 Pink Gold Edition *Lightning LZ-1 *Lightning HZ-1 *Ethereal *Jennifer *Natasha *Michaela *Raven *Parkerhale M82 *MG36 *Salamander ; 30 Days *Nata Knife *Hammer *Anaconda *USAS-12 *AUG *SG552 *M4A1 *AK-47 *SG550 *G3 SG/1 *Strong Lifepower *Excellent Genes *Light Zombie *Heavy Zombie *Deadly Shot *Deimos *Stamper *Sting Finger 'Singapore/Malaysia' 23 July 2014= ; Permanent *Plasma Gun *Beam Sword *SKULL-9 *M60E4 *Dual Infinity *USAS-12 *SL8 *M14 EBR *M32 MGL *M79 Saw off *MG36 *Parang *M24 ; 30 Days *Hunting Dagger *Nata Knife *Light Zombie *AK-47 *Desert Eagle *Deadly Shot *XM1014 *M4A1 *AWP |-| 18 December 2013= ; Permanent *Green Dragon Blade *USAS-12 *SL8 *M14 EBR *M32 MGL *M79 Saw off *MG36 *Parang *M24 ; 30 Days *Hunting Dagger *Nata Knife *Light Zombie *AK-47 *Desert Eagle *Deadly Shot *XM1014 *M4A1 |-| 9 January 2013= ; Permanent *Volcano *M60E4 *Dual Infinity *M24 *Luger P08 *Parang *M79 Saw off *Salamander *Thompson Chicago *Double-Barreled Shotgun ; 30 Days *Hunting Dagger *Nata Knife *Light Zombie *Asia Red Army *AK-47 *Bomb Specialist *Desert Eagle *Deadly Shot *Excellent Genes *XM1014 *M4A1 'Indonesia' 21 July 2014= ; Permanent *Plasma Gun *Beam Sword *M60E4 *USAS-12 *M14 EBR *SKULL-9 *M79 Saw off *SL8 *MG36 *M24 ; 30 Days *Bomb Specialist *AWP *M4A1 *Nata Knife *Hunting Dagger *Desert Eagle *Asia Red Army *Light Zombie |-| 31 July 2013= ; Permanent *Volcano *Dual Infinity *SL8 *Salamander *M14 EBR *M24 *AT4-CS *M79 Saw off *M60E4 *MG36 *Wedung ; 30 Days *Stamper *Deadly Shot *Strong Lifepower *M4A1 *Ak47 Gallery File:Bingo_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster Bingopromosg/my.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Dragonsword_poster_sgp.png|Ditto File:Plasma_beamsword_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Ditto File:Bingo_plasma_beamsword_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia poster Category:Events